


Lovely

by Cohava



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cohava/pseuds/Cohava
Summary: When a young girl comes home one evening, she finds a vampire waiting for her there. The rest, as they say, is history.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Lovely

Amber opened the door. It was late at night, her flat was dark and empty. She shivered. She felt colder than usual, and an eerie silence stretched around her: there was no sound from the outside world, no passing cars or barking dogs or people yelling at each other. She closed the door behind her and locked it, dropping the keys in their bowl. 

She gave herself a little shake. 

“It’s all right,” she whispered to herself, not quite knowing why.

She took off her shoes and coat, stretched slightly…

“Here you are, lovely. I’ve been waiting for you.”

It was so sudden. Before she could scream, run, anything, someone was on her and she was lifted from the floor and slammed into the wall behind her. Amber gasped, staring in the deep, honey coloured eyes of her captor. 

She was a woman. Pale and beautiful, with soft full lips, coppery curls and freckles scattered across her pale skin. She wasn’t much bigger than her but she was inhumanly strong--strong enough to hold Amber up without breaking a sweat. Amber gulped, acutely aware of the stranger’s breasts pressed against hers. 

“Who are you? What do you want?” She managed to gasp, her voice breaking.

“Not to worry, lovely. I’ll take care of you.”

The lady smiled mischievously, the tip of her nose almost bumping against Amber’s, then she slid down the side of her face, mouth lightly brushing against her cheek, ear, jawline…

“That’s it, lovely,” the lady murmured in a deep, rich voice. 

Amber struggled weakly against her but her captor merely chuckled, sending shivers across her skin. 

“I see. You need a little something, don’t you, darling?” The lady nipped at the juncture of Amber’s neck, making her squirm. She knew she should be terrified but couldn’t stop the little jolts of pleasures reverberating directly into her clit. She felt her cunt pulse in time with the lady’s bites, even as they became rougher and rougher, almost painful.

“Please, s-stop.” Amber begged, breathless, even as her hips were moving of their own volition, seeking friction against the stranger’s soft body. 

“But you don’t really want me to stop, lovely, do you?” The lady asked her, rubbing her teeth against Amber’s skin in a way that made her cry out. 

Suddenly she bit down, and Amber’s entire body went rigid, pleasure spiraling all around her from her neck and cunt. Her skin tingled, her fingers and toes arched and it was as if her whole being exploded in an ecstasy of feeling.  
When she came to, she was dazed. She rolled around a little, slowly realizing she was no longer being held up against a wall but lying down on a soft surface, a bed. 

Everything felt sort of distant, and she was floating on a cloud of light. She laughed, amazed, and someone’s bare arm came around her waist to hold her. She smelled nice, and felt warm and delicious all pressed up against her back. It was the lady from before, and Amber wondered how could she have been so scared before, when the lady wa so sweet and beautiful.

“It’s all better now, isn’t it, lovely?” She whispered in her ear, sending a thrill down Amber’s spine all the way down. 

Amber laughed again, turning around to meet her lady’s gaze. “Much, much better,” she smiled, delighted. She pressed closer into her lady, hands coming up and down to explore her, rubbing at a lock of her hair, marveling at the firmness of her breasts. The lady let her do as she pleased with an indulgent smile. 

“Yes, that’s it, lovely,” she purred. She pushed one of Amber’s hand further down, under the waistband of her trousers, to find her soft folds already wet. Amber pushed into her obediently, enjoying the heat and the tightness around her fingers, drawing circles with her thumb around her lady’s clit. 

“You are a good girl, aren’t you, lovely?” The lady said softly. One of her hands came up to cup the back of Amber’s head, stroking the hair at the nape of her neck, the other sliding between her legs to rub at her knickers there. 

“Yes,” gasped Amber. 

“So wet for me, so willing,” Amber moaned enthusiastically and moved her hand faster, eager to please. 

“Tell me you’ll be my lovely good girl forever. My little girl, so good, so sweet…”

“Yes, yes!” panted Amber, writhing. 

“Close your eyes, lovely,” whispered the lady. 

And she bit.


End file.
